The Dark Affinity
The following entails information about this affinity. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accessibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''Open |rare = }}' – Very Rare/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 1500 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity are lurkers of the night and hate the daylight. |} *Dark magic is a form of magic that lingers on the same grounds as Demonic, however, it does hold its own differences. Unlike Demonic magic, those who obtain dark magic are not necessarily "evil" or corrupt; Dark magic can be used in a positive way. It allows casters to control and manipulate darkness, as well as shadows. It often requires a transmutation or summoning symbol and is a favoured choice for stealth-based missions. It can be crafted into various shapes/forms as well as be applied to various different circumstances and is considerably noted as a powerful form of magic. Those who have the Dark Affinity often have a "shadow" figure following them and is always lurking wherever they go, protecting them from harm. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Independent'–– Working alongside others can sometimes be a problem for Dark mages due to the fact that they are independent and like working alone. They trust their abilities and feel as if others slow them down. *'Ambitious'–– Dark mages strive to achieve their goals no matter how unrealistic or impossible they may seem to be. When they have a goal set in stone, they'll do whatever they can to get to it. *'Experimentalist'–– Dark mages are always willing to try new things due to them not liking the same old, same old routine. They like branching out. *'Manipulative'–– Dark mages can be rather manipulative, wielding those around them for their own bidding and easily lying to them if needed to. They see nothing wrong with manipulating people if they need to and treat others as if they are some sort of 'puppet'. *'Pessimistic'–– Dark mages always expect the worst to happen, often resulting in them doubting happy circumstances/endings are even possible. *'Cold'–– For the most part, dark mages came come off as cold and distant, intentional or not. They have a hard time connecting to others emotionally. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Dark Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢ Dark mages have a "shadow" figure following them and is always lurking wherever they go, always there to aid them. It is a shadow of themselves, and although it cannot communicate, it can move. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢A dark mage is at their strongest during the night and in the dark, when they are exposed to bright daylight, they are somewhat weaker and cannot use their magic as freely. **⇢Dark magic, because of how little cats practice in it, is much harder to learn and adapt, leaving lots of room for trial and error. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Dread's Path is a gloomy and crestfallen area with little-to-no light whatsoever surrounding the area. It is described to be a haunted and dreadful long stretch of land to be in with multiple stopping points. [Kingdom of Highlands: DREADS PATH '] |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). This affinity needs to be bought by the listed price if it is to be passed down to a kit 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity